


actual product may differ

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Anal Sex, Breaking the Bed, Explicit Sexual Content, IKEA Furniture, M/M, Praise Kink, bed crimes against humanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Soonyoung fucks the IKEA guy.Or: An ode to Wonwoo’s bright yellow IKEA polo.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114
Collections: Anonymous





	actual product may differ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dimsum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimsum/gifts).
  * Inspired by [assembly required](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871409) by [dimsum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimsum/pseuds/dimsum). 



> hi hui, ily

Soonyoung thrusts into Wonwoo and suddenly there’s a creak. Not the sexy kind with the bedsprings, but rather a death knell, like someone croaking before dying. Wonwoo barely registers the sound, too overwhelmed by being dicked down for the first time in ages, and then he’s sinking like the band on the Titanic.

The bed frame that he had painstakingly spent the last seven hours building breaks and Wonwoo feels like he’s tipped too far back in a chair and his feet no longer touch the floor and oh, he’s falling—

Wonwoo crashes down, his back precariously near the floor as his body contorts into the world’s unsexiest U shape. 

“Oh shit,” Soonyoung says mildly, his hands still on Wonwoo’s waist ( _He’s used to this_ , Wonwoo thinks hysterically). “Do you want to keep going?”

Wonwoo wheezes. He is _not_ flexible enough for this. “What the fuck, the bed is literally broken.”

“Okay.” Soonyoung shrugs and moves to pull out, the wood splintering as he jostles Wonwoo in the process.

It’s one in the fucking morning and Wonwoo is starving and delirious and this is the most he’s gotten his dick wet in a long time, so he can’t fully be held accountable for what he suggests.

“We could move to the floor?” Wonwoo blurts out, desperately trying not to seem desperate.

There’s a beat of silence.

Soonyoung just stares at him. He feels like an ant under a magnifying glass about to be set on fire. Wonwoo hopes that his expression is blank.

Then Soonyoung tilts his head and beams. “Sure, why not,” he says.

Wonwoo groans when Soonyoung pulls out, feeling empty. Despite being almost swallowed up by the bed, his own dick is still stupidly hard.

He rolls himself out of the death trap bed and gets on his hands and knees, the carpet scratchy under his skin. If Wonwoo stops to think about it, he would be embarrassed at how needy he is, but there are more concerning matters at hand, like getting Soonyoung’s dick back in him.

Soonyoung lines his cock up with Wonwoo’s rim and slowly pushes in again, Wonwoo whimpering at the stretch. Fuck, it’s been way too long.

“You good, cowboy?” Soonyoung asks, patting Wonwoo’s ass once he’s bottomed out, and it’s a fucking testament to how whipped Wonwoo is that he’s not even deterred by the comment.

“Yeah,” Wonwoo says, his breath hitching when Soonyoung starts moving. Soonyoung starts off slow, the smooth grind of his hips leaving Wonwoo wanting more. “Harder, Soonyoung-ah,” Wonwoo whines, trying to seek more friction, “I’m not gonna break.”

Soonyoung giggles at that. “Sturdier than the bed,” he says, still laughing, tightening his grip on Wonwoo’s waist as he sets a faster pace.

“Fuck,” Wonwoo gasps. Soonyoung’s hands are hot on his skin like a brand, and Wonwoo suddenly wants Soonyoung to map his body out with his hands and his teeth. _Later_ , he thinks. When it’s not one in the morning and they’re not fucking on the floor.

He shudders when Soonyoung drapes himself over him, Soonyoung’s chest against his back, his sweat dripping down onto Wonwoo’s skin. Soonyoung presses kisses down his neck and between his shoulder blades, tracing Wonwoo’s spine with his lips. And God, Wonwoo’s never had a thing for feeling small, but he loves the way Soonyoung cages him in.

“You’re so good for me,” Soonyoung murmurs, nipping at Wonwoo’s neck. Wonwoo squirms and ducks his head down.

One particularly hard thrust has Wonwoo down on his elbows, his cheek pressed against the carpet, crying out at the deeper angle. Normally, he tries to be as quiet as possible when he jerks off, biting his lip as he relieves himself, but now he’s no longer bothering to muffle his moans. He feels like he’s been set on fire, his skin alight with pleasure as Soonyoung fucks him.

“Fuck, I’m close,” Soonyoung hisses, his thrusts becoming more erratic. He reaches a hand around to jerk Wonwoo off, Wonwoo keening at the sudden pressure around his dick. “Come on, you’re doing so well for me,” Soonyoung says. Wonwoo whines at the praise, feeling his face flush but too far gone to be embarrassed about it.

“ _God_ , Soonyoung,” Wonwoo sobs as Soonyoung’s hand around his dick speeds up. Soonyoung kisses behind Wonwoo’s ear, his voice low as he praises how _good_ Wonwoo’s been for him, how hot he looks in his bright yellow IKEA polo and how Soonyoung’s wanted to peel it off him for ages now, and Wonwoo’s coming.

He spills onto the carpet, using the last of his strength to prop himself up so he doesn’t fall onto the wet patch, as Soonyoung groans and comes into the condom.

“Bright yellow IKEA polo, really?” Wonwoo asks after Soonyoung has pulled out and thrown away the condom. Soonyoung drops a towel over the wet patch, the extent of his clean up.

“What?” Soonyoung says. “You’re my IKEA guy, after all.”

Wonwoo stares at him, his brain too bleary to unpack all of that. He’ll ask Soonyoung about it later, he decides. Best to know if they’re on the same page before he scares Soonyoung off by mentioning their future kids.

“Anyways,” Wonwoo says, “can I use your shower?”

When Wonwoo returns from the shower, a tiger print towel wrapped around his waist, Soonyoung has moved the pillows and comforter to the floor. Wonwoo almost asks why Soonyoung’s getting on the floor before he remembers the splintered remains of the bed. The splintered remains of the bed that _he_ had offered to help Soonyoung build so that Soonyoung no longer had to sleep on the floor. Right.

“There’s clothes in the top drawer,” Soonyoung says, gesturing to the dresser, before getting up to go shower.

Wonwoo meanders over to the dresser, making sure to not step on the cum towel. He opens the top drawer, only to be greeted with a collection of tiger print shirts and boxers. _You’re ridiculous_ , he thinks fondly, warmth blooming in his chest.

Despite feeling Soonyoung’s presence next to him when they fell asleep, Wonwoo wakes up alone. He feels like he’s been trampled over. His back hurts so fucking badly and when he tries to twist his back to relieve the pain, he brushes his arm against the carpet and nearly keels over.

Upon closer inspection, his arms and knees are a splotchy red, like the vivid scarlet of a spawning salmon. Wonwoo sure wants to decay like a spawning salmon too.

His stomach rumbles, reminding him that he hasn’t eaten in, God, he doesn’t even remember. Soonyoung is nowhere to be found, so Wonwoo wanders over to the bathroom to freshen up before he seriously starts considering raiding Soonyoung’s fridge.

“Good morning!” Soonyoung says cheerfully, handing Wonwoo a plate of questionably edible fried eggs. The edges are black and the whites look rubbery. Still, Wonwoo’s hungry enough that he doesn’t even care about the possible health hazard.

Soonyoung laughs sheepishly when he notices Wonwoo eyeing the eggs. “Sorry, I don’t cook.” It’s okay. Wonwoo can cook ramen for them and their future kids. “Do you need a ride to IKEA? It’s my off day at the studio.”

Wonwoo nearly chokes on a piece of egg, once again awash with shame at the broken bed. Seven hours of work wasted so he could get dicked down. (Was it worth it? Yes). “Uh, yeah, sure.”

Wonwoo slips through the employee entrance, patting down his bright yellow IKEA polo to make sure that it doesn’t look too wrinkled.

Junhui sidles over to him, his mouth stretched out in a grin. “How was your date with Bed Frame Boy?” he asks.

“It wasn’t a date,” Wonwoo automatically corrects, fiddling with the sleeves of his jacket. Thank God Soonyoung had a blue jacket that he could borrow. Wonwoo was not showing up to work with his rug burn arms out in full glory.

“Sure,” Junhui says, distracted. “Oh, Bed Frame Boy’s back.” His eyes glint in amusement. “Wonder why he’s back so early if you helped him set up his bed.”

“Maybe he just wants to buy one of those big-ass bears,” Wonwoo offers.

Junhui takes his eyes off Soonyoung to stare at Wonwoo, looking like a Kubrick character. Wonwoo wilts under his gaze. “They’re called DJUNGELSKOGs, Wonwoo. Treat them with respect.”

“Well, maybe he wants to buy one of them,” Wonwoo says, choosing not to mention how Soonyoung’s probably more interested in the giant tiger plushies. His reply falls to deaf ears as Soonyoung pads up to the both of them.

“Hi,” Soonyoung says, his cheeks puffing out as he smiles, “do you have any sturdy bed frames?”

Junhui doesn’t stop cackling.

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: kwon “i’ve always wanted to bend you over a NEIDEN TM” soonyoung


End file.
